Say What?
by Germany is the HERO
Summary: Lynxx and Andy, two best friends, discover everything is not as it seems. They were born in the Naruto world but raised in the human world. Also, Madara seems to have some plans for them. Can they stop Madara and save the world? Or will they be the ones to destroy it? Naruto/OC Sasuke/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! After my failure of the last Naruto story, I decided to write a new one! Hope I can actually finish this one! For the readers of my Bleach story, I need something before I can continue it, and will try to get it as fast as I can :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(

Name: Andy  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 135  
Hair: Very long and black with red highlights  
Eyes: Originally dark blue but wears red contacts  
Personality: Funny and outgoing. She can brighten anyone's spirits. She and her best friend, Blaze can feel each other's pain.  
History: She was found in the middle of the street by a couple, when she was 5. They took her in and raised her until they died in a car accident when she was seven. She bounced around in foster homes until she turned eighteen and could afford a apartment.

Name: Lynxx  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 141  
Hair: Shoulder length and blonde with pink highlights  
Eyes: Originally green but wears pink contacts  
Personality: She is very creative and finds good in everything. If you get her mad, she'll flip out. She loves eating, but stays skinny because of karate.  
History: She and her mom have been living in the same apartment for 18 years since her dad left them soon after she was born. We met in kindergarten and have been friends since.

Andy's POV

Beep, beep, beep.

'Oh crap!' I thought as I jumped out of bed. I checked the clock and cursed. I was late for my job. Again. I got dressed fast and flew down the stairs to get to my jeep. I parked the car and inwardly smacked myself as my boss met me outside.

"This is the fifth time this month, Andy." My boss said crossing his arms and looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I have to fire you."

"I promise it won't happen again!" I pleaded.

"I'm truly sorry, Andy." My old boss said as he re-entered the store.

"Crap!" I shouted kicking a nearby trash can. I sighed, got into my car, and dialed Lynxx.

_"Hello?"_Lynxx asked, answering.

"I got fired again." I sighed into the phone, hearing static.

_"I'm sorry, Andy. You wanna come over for ice cream and we can look through the ads."_ Lynxx suggested.

"Thanks, Lynxx. I'll be over in five." I replied, hanging up and driving to her house. She met me outside with a bucket of chocolate and peanut butter ice cream. "Thank you!" I said grabbing the ice cream, hugging her, and following her inside. Her apartment doesn't have an elevator so we had to climb eight flights of stairs. It didn't really bother us since we have done this since we were kids.

"Hey, Andy. I heard you got fired. I'm sorry, honey." Lynxx's Mom, Kat, said, hugging me.

"It's fine, Kat." I said, politely pushing her away, grabbing a spoon, and heading to Lynxx's room. I plopped down on her bed and sighed. "This was my seventeenth job, Lynxx! I always end up being late because of that stupid alarm clock!"

"Then get a new one." Lynxx shrugged.

"We've been through this! I can't afford another one!" I needed to release my anger on something. Lynxx picked up her pillow and held it in front of me. I smiled at her and hit the pillow viciously until Lynxx fell over. "Sorry."

"I know." We've done this so many times she knows by now.

"Let's go somewhere." I said randomly.

"Like where?" She asked sitting up.

"I wish we could just go into the 'Naruto world'. We could live there, be ninjas, not have to worry about anything but us." I imagined us being there as I said that.

"But we can't." Lynxx reminded me.

"I know." I lied down and then got up. "Come on!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the front door. "Bye Kat!" I shouted.

"Bye! Have fun!" She shouted back before the door slammed shut.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I dragged her behind me.

"The library!" I shouted back as I ran down the last flight of stairs and out the front door.

"The library?!" Lynxx shouted back, catching up with me.

"Yep! We need to go to the library." I grabbed her hand and skipped all the way to the library.

At the library I stopped skipping and just stared. "Isn't the library wonderful?" I breathed as we walked in.

"It would be wonderful if I knew why we were here." Lynxx said.

"We are going to look up anime crap to make me feel better, duh!" I said, walking to the anime aisle.

"Oh right." Lynxx said as we browsed through the aisle.

"Ooh! Look at this!" I said holding up a brand new Naruto book that has just about everything on Naruto.

"This is so cool!" Lynxx said excitedly as she flipped through the pages. "It explains everything from the beginning to the current end!"

"You're acting like a nerd." I said, whacking her with the book.

"Eh, sorry." She said, rubbing her head.

Suddenly, the light went out. "What?" I said trying to get my eyes used to the darkness. "You there Lynxx?" I asked, feeling around.

"I'm right here." She said, grabbing my hand.

"Stupid power outage!" I said as I stubbed my toe on something. I bent down and picked up the book I had dropped when the lights went out. As I held it, the book started glowing. "Um, Lynxx?" I said nervously, dropping the book and watching it glow brighter.

"What did you do?" Lynxx asked, backing up.

"I didn't do anything!" Was the last thing I said before the book opened, and sucked us in.

*Later*

I woke up with my head spinning. "Huh?" I said sitting up and looking around. I was in a forest of some kind. "Grahhhh!" I heard to my left. I whipped around and saw Lynxx stretching.

Once she opened her eyes she screamed. "WHERE ARE WE?!" She was jumping around crazily and I had to hit her on the head. "Ow!" She rubbed her head.

"Calm down. I'm sure we are just dreaming or something." I said unconvincingly.

"Yeah right! Why would we be having the same dream?" Lynxx asked, pinching me.

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm.

"See? Not sleeping!" Lynxx shouted. I heard a rustling to my right.

"Shh!" I whispered, putting my hand over her mouth. There was more rustling. Then voices.

"I can't believe you lost it idiot!" A familiar female voice said.

"Ow! I didn't mean to Sakura-chan." A very familiar male voice said.

"HOLY SHIZ!" Lynxx shouted running towards the voices and glomping Naruto.

"Idiot!" I shouted, following her and seeing Sakura hold a kunai to her neck and Naruto looking confused on the ground.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked me, still holding the kunai to Lynxx's throat.

"I'm Andy and this is Lynxx." I said.

"Can you please drop the kunai now?" Lynxx asked, pushing it away from her throat.

"Naruto you baka! Get up!" Sakura shouted removing the kunai but still holding it threateningly. I helped Lynxx up and then we all just stared at each other stupidly.

"You don't look like ninja, yet you have powerful chakra." Sakura said still in battle mode.

"What?" I said, poking my stomach. "I didn't know you had chakra!" I rubbed my stomach while Lynxx laughed.

"Where are you from? You have different clothes." Sakura said.

I looked down at my black tank top and jean shorts while Lynxx looked at her short sleeved Toshiro t-shirt and white skinny jeans. "Um-" Lynxx started before I cut her off.

"We lost our memories." I said. "We have no idea where we are or how we got here. The only thing we know is our names."

"Why did she attack me then?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't attack you! It was a hug." Lynxx said, looking offended.

"That was a hug?" Sakura said. "You guys a very strange. I think we should bring them back to the leaf village." She said that last part to Naruto.

Before Lynxx could fangirl, I slapped a hand over her mouth and asked, "Is that where you are from?"

Sakura looked at me strangely and said, "Yes it is. Lady Tsunade might be able to recover your memories."

"Great! We'll just follow you then." I smiled and dropped my hand from Lynxx's mouth. "We can't let them now we know everything about them!" I whispered to her as we followed them.

"Why not? We can say we are psychics or something!" Lynxx said.

"They'll kill us!" I replied.

"Fine." Lynxx pouted.

*A lot of walking later*

"We're here. Follow me and I'll take you to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as we approached the gates. We followed her in and found ourselves in front of the Hokage building. "This way." Sakura said walking up the steps and disappearing through the door. We followed her down a long hallway until she stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Come in!" We heard someone shout.

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura bowed. "Naruto and I found these two in the northern woods. They say they lost their memories."

"Hmm." Tsunade grunted as she stood up. "What are your names?"

"I'm Andy and this is Lynxx." I said.

"Well let me check out your memories." Tsunade said approaching us. Me and Lynxx glanced at each other nervously. Tsunade placed her hands on our heads and I felt chakra seeping through me. She removed her hands and I felt a sense of dread. "You both have a very powerful block on your memories. I can't break them." Tsunade said while I looked at Lynxx, shocked. She looked back at me, the same.

"It's that powerful?" Sakura said, amazed.

"Yes, I'm going to have to research this. For now you girls can stay in Konoha. Do you remember if you are ninjas?" Tsunade asked.

Me and Lynxx shook our heads, at loss for words.

"Well, Sakura can you find them a place to stay and show them around?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Sakura bowed before grabbing us and leaving. "Let's go to the training grounds. Some of the other ninja might be there." We followed her, me and Lynxx freaking out on the inside. We couldn't believe this was happening!

"Hey Sakura! Who are they?" Ino asked, walking up to us.

"They lost their memories. Lady Tsunade is working on a way to get them back. For now, I'm just showing them around." Sakura said.

"I'm Andy." I said. "And I'm Lynxx." Lynxx said.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you get your memories back. I'm Ino." Ino said politely before shouting, "Hey guys! Get over here!", to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Who are they?" Choji asked chewing on some chips. I saw Lynxx look hungrily at the chips. 'Uh oh.' I thought.

"Are you going to eat those?" Lynxx asked as Shikamaru approached.

"Yes." Choji held the chips closer to him.

"Can I have one?" Lynxx asked giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"There's only one left." Choji said.

The puppy dog eyes intensified. "Please? I haven't eaten in a whole 10 minutes!"

Choji slowly handed her the chip bag while everyone gasped. "Well if you haven't eaten in that long you must be pretty hungry." Choji said seriously while we sweat-dropped.

"Thank you, Choji!" Lynxx hugged him before gobbling down the chip.

"How did you know his name?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, he told us." I said nervously.

"No I didn't." Choji said.

"WE'RE PSYCHICS!" Lynxx shouted as I face-palmed.

They all got their kunai out. "Wait! I'll tell you the truth." I started. They kinda lowered their kunai. "We are not from this world. In our world, you are a T.V. show or an anime. I have no idea why or how we came here." I finished.

"I don't believe you." Sakura said.

"Well you should." A voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw Tsunade. "I looked into their memories you know."

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said, surprised. Everyone lowered their kunai.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Lynxx asked, sweat-dropping.

Tsunade shrugged. "I thought it would be funny."

We all sweat-dropped.

"Why are you here then? Was it just to save us from being killed?" I asked.

"No. I found a way to remove the block." Tsunade said, walking away. "You coming?" She asked, not turning around. Lynxx and I followed her to the hospital. "This is the only place we can do this." Tsunade said noticing our confused looks. "It's very dangerous."

"DANGEROUS!?" Lynxx shouted. "I'm outta here!" She tried to run away but I grabbed her and dragged her in.

"Don't you want to find out what is blocked?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well too bad, we are going to."

"No you're not." A deep, sexy voice said from behind me. (Guess who it is)

We turned around slowly and took notice that we were alone. Tsunade already left the room and there wasn't anyone else. Once we saw who it was, I flipped out while Lynxx growled. "Sup?" I tried to act all cool.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Madara or something?" Lynxx growled.

"You know a lot don't you." Sasuke said.

"Duh!" I said. "We've been watching you since you were like 5!" Then I realized that sounded creepy.

"Just come with me and you'll remember everything." Sasuke said holding out a hand to both of us.

"Why do you want us?" Lynxx asked.

"I don't want you, Madara does." Sasuke said.

"Well you're not going to get them." Tsunade said, appearing from the doorway.

"I would love to fight you, but Madara said nothing flashy. So I'll just take what I can and leave." Sasuke said, knocking out Lynxx, who was closest to him, and carrying her away.

"Lynxx!" I shouted, running outside, seeing them fade into the distance.

"Crap!" Tsunade shouted, kicking the side of the hospital, which caused it to crumble a bit.

"Lynxx." I said again but weakly. I was beginning to black out.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked, rushing over to me.

"Anything that happens to Lynxx happens to me, but less effectively." I said laying on the ground, resting my head. "That stupid idiot hit her hard."

Tsunade looked at me weirdly then shook her head. "Madara must've put up a link between you two."

"What? When?" I asked sitting up, then wincing and laying back down.

"When he sent you to that world. When he put a block on your memories. When you two were only 5." Tsunade sighed.

That's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is kinda late. I want to thank everybody who has read this, reviewed, favorited, and followed.

Lynxx's POV

I moaned as I opened my eyes. My head hurt like hell. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in a dark room chained to the floor.

"I see you've woken up." A voice said from the corner.

"Who are you?" I asked, scooting away from the corner.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The voice asked, coming closer.

"I, um, I can't remember anything." I said, rubbing my head.

"Nothing?" The voice said surprised.

"All I remember is a name. Andy? Do you know who that is?" I asked.

"That is the name of the person who did this to you." The voice said and I could almost hear the smirk.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm your father." A light was turned on and a middle-aged man with black hair and had a mask on stood there.

"What happened?" I asked, my mind feeling like it was going to explode.

"You and one of our other ninja, whom you must've forgotten also, were assigned to get something that was taken from us by the leaf. Unfortunately, you were out-numbered. You were knocked out, pretty hard in the head, so the other ninja was forced to retreat. He grabbed you and ran. You should really thank him." My father? finished.

"I'll make sure to do that." I said. "But one question. Why am I chained to the floor then?" I asked suspiciously.

"We were afraid that the enemy would control you, so we chained you." He said, simply.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I don't really know if I could trust him, but I didn't remember anything. So what the heck? "Can you un-chain me now then?"

"Of course." My father snapped his fingers and the chain opened.

"Can I call you something other than 'father'? I feel uncomfortable saying that right now."

"Sure, you can call me Madara." When he said that, a terrible shiver ran threw me. I ignored it.

"Sasuke." Madara said. A tall handsome man walked in.

"Yes, sir?" He said, almost bored-like.

"Please take Lynxx to her room."

"Of course, sir." He seethed, grabbing me.

"Hey! That hurt!" I said, trying to pull away from him.

"Please be more gentle with my daughter." Madara said.

I saw the tiniest flicker of surprise flash through his face before it was blank again.

"Of course, sir." Sasuke said, loosening his grip.

"Wait! Why are you calling him 'sir'? Is he a slave or something?" I asked.

"No of course not. This is the ninja that saved you. He works for me. You do too." Madara said.

"What exactly do we do?" I asked.

"Capture the tailed-beasts." Madara said.

"Tailed beasts?" I questioned.

"Yes, they are horrible monsters who kill thousands. Most villages think we're heroes, but other villages like the leaf, think were not. They think we are killing helpless creatures. They don't know how wrong they are." He said. (A/N: He's lying, I don't actually think that)

"Oh, then we're good?" I asked.

"Yes, we are 'good'." Madara said laughing.

"Okay." I said, walking with Sasuke.

"Freshen up quickly and follow Sasuke, so Sasuke can see if you lost your skills along with your memory." Madara said, before we left the room.

I had no idea what to think about this. I'm not sure if I trusted them, but I had no other choice. As we were walking, I said, "Thank you."

He turned to me with an eyebrow raised. Is this guy not allowed to talk or something? "For saving me from the leaf ninja."

"Whatever." He grunted. We stopped in front of a door. "Go in, take a shower, change, and come back out." He pushed me inside.

"Ow." I said rubbing my back where he pushed me. I looked around and sighed. It didn't really look _me._There was nothing in the room but a bed and a closet. There was a door on the other side of the room that I guessed was the bathroom.

I opened the closet and found a dark pink strapless top with bandages around the arms, white shorts with bandages around the thighs, some really weird sandal thingies, a pouch filled with sharp objects, a pure white sword, and a headband with a leaf symbol scratched out. "Not what I would normally wear... I think." I said to myself as I walked into the bathroom. There was your normal stuff, sink, shower, bathtub, toilet.

I set my clothes on the really clean floor. It's like no one has been in here before. I turned on the shower and undressed, hopping in and sliding the white curtain shut. After I finished washing all the dirt and grime off, I turned off the shower, and dried off.

As I stared at myself in the mirror, I sighed. Am I really a ninja? I didn't feel strong or confident at all. Plus, they might be lying to me. But why would they do that? I sighed again. I'll think more about this later.

I quickly got dressed, feeling kinda good in my new/old clothes. I opened my door and jumped in fright. Sasuke was standing there, blank expression on his face. "Took you long enough." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to trip.

"To the training grounds." Was all he said.

"I'm not sure I can do any of that." I said after he showed me some stuff like, kunai throwing, walking up trees, and walking on water.

"Then I'll have to teach you." He sighed.

"Sorry." I replied meekly.

"Don't apologize for anything." He said quickly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's a sign of weakness."

"I'm sorry I'm weak then. A simple 'sorry' for doing something wrong to another person, like burdening them, isn't going to kill me!" I shouted.

"It will here." He lunged at me with his sword.

I shrieked and barely dodged. "What the hell!?"

"I'm not apologizing for that." He started walking away.

"Where are you going, jerk?!" I asked him.

"We have to teach you how to act like a ninja before training you." He said.

"Ninjas have to act a certain way?" I said, catching up with him.

"Yes, they have to be silent and not care about your opponent for killing them or maybe cutting of a limb or two." He said.

"So you have to be non-caring in general." I summed up.

He shrugged.

"Great. Was I like that before?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know how that could've been me." I said. "I know I would never hurt anyone and I know I would say 'sorry' and I know I would care about someone other than myself!" I was shouting by then.

"Well you did. I don't know why you are this way now, but I don't care." Sasuke started walking away from me.

"Of course you don't! Sasuke! The almighty duck-butt! The one with no feelings! The ice king of the ninja world!" A shouted at him.

"Are you going to apologize for that?" He asked, amused, and stopped walking.

"No." I said.

"Good." I thought about saying it just to spite him, but that would mean taking back my insult and I don't want to.

"You're a butt." I grumbled.

He chuckled.

"Wow, you can laugh? I never knew." I acted amazed.

"Haha." He started walking again and I followed.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Lunch." He replied as my stomach growled.

"Yes! Lunch would be so awesome right now!" I grinned at him. I felt something fuzzy in my stomach as I looked into his eyes.

"Hn."

Andy's POV

I woke up, my head spinning. I sat up and looked around, I was in a hospital room. Then I remembered what happened and jumped out of bed. Which wasn't a good idea because my head began to spin. "Oh geez." I felt like I was going to barf.

"Sit down!" A voice ordered, all I could see was a blur, so I didn't know who it was, it sounded female.

I lied down and shut my eyes, after a few minutes I opened them and saw Sakura and Tsunade leaning over me. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I removed the link from you." Tsunade said. What link? Oh yeah. Lynxx.

"Is she in this much pain too?" I asked.

"No, you are the one I operated on so no, but I will have to operate on her soon because she has a stray link attached to her that can get attached to anyone close to her." Tsunade explained.

"We have to go there now! She's practically drowning in bad guys! She could have already attached a link to one of them! Then what will we do? If we knock her out, the other will also be knocked out, so it will alert the others. If we take her away somehow, they could probably see through the link where she is!" I took a huge breath.

"We can't do anything now! We are going into war! Plus Naruto is the only one good enough to actually take down Sasuke and Madara!" Sakura shouted.

"No there is someone else, but she will need a lot of training in a short time." Tsunade gave me a look.

"What?! No! I'm not even from this world!" I shouted.

"Don't you remember what I said before you blacked out?" Tsunade asked.

"Huh?" I tried to remember. "Nope, the last thing I remember is when you said, 'Madara must've put up a link between you two'."

"Well 18 years ago, two baby girls were born. They weren't of the same family, but they were connected. These baby girls were powerful apart, but more so when together. Madara thought they could be useful to him, but since they belonged to the leaf village, Madara's greatest threat, he sent them to a different world and blocked their memories when they were only 4. He also put a link between those two, so they wouldn't get separated when he needed them." Tsunade finished.

"That's messed." Was all I could say. "So what clan am I from?" I wondered.

"Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"What?! I'm related to Sasuke?" I said.

"Yeah, you're his sister." Tsunade said.

"Wait what? She's an Uchiha?" Sakura's eyes were practically falling out.

"Yeah, where have you been?" I laughed.

"So she's Sasuke's younger sister?!" Sakura said.

"No, she's his older." Tsunade said.

"Really?! I've always wanted a younger brother!" I said excitedly, dancing a little in my bed.

"You two are twins. You are only older by a couple minutes." Tsunade said.

"Twins?!" Me and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"Yep. Although you have darker hair and lighter eyes." Tsunade pointed out.

"I actually dyed my hair." I said. "I died it black then added the red." Then I realized I wasn't wearing my contacts. "Where are my contacts?" I asked.

"What contacts?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh they must've fallen out." I shrugged.

"Well, concerning your hair, I think you should wash the dye out." Tsunade said, handing me a bottle.

"What? Oh fine." I grumbled. I read the label. 'Shampoo'. "I don't think regular shampoo is going to get this out." I said.

"Just trust me." She said, pulling me up from the bed and pushing me in the direction of the hospital bathroom.

I sighed as I saw the color run down the drain 5 minutes later. I stepped out, drying my hair with a towel and stared at myself in the mirror. Without the makeup, hair dye, and conta- wait his eyes can turn red too, I did kinda look like Sasuke. I fingered my long hair. I wondered what I would like with short duck-butt hair. 'No! I won't!' I thought furiously, fighting with myself as the scissors came closer. *SNIP* Some of my long hair hit the ground. I sighed in relief, it wasn't long but it was a good medium length. Then I thought of Itachi and grinned. I took a hair band from my wrist and tied my hair like Itachi's. 'Now I look like a mix of Itachi and Sasuke! Haha!'

I walked out of the bathroom in a towel since I had nothing to wear. "Did you by any chance get me some clothes?" I asked Tsunade.

"Yes I did." She said, amused, as she looked at my hair. She dug around a bag in her hand and handed me a dark blue tank top with the Uchiha symbol on them, black shorts with fishnets, sandals, a kunai pouch, a leaf headband, and a pitch black sword.

"Cool. Thanks!" I hugged her quickly then went back into the bathroom to change. When I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror and grinned. I actually felt like a ninja. Even though I couldn't do anything.

I walked out and twirled around in front of Tsunade and Sakura. "How do I look?" I asked, laughing as I struck a pose.

"You really do look like Sasuke." Sakura said, amazed.

"Dur!" I laughed. "So when's this training start?! I'm all pumped up!" I was jumping up and down.

"You reminds me of Naruto." Sakura laughed.

"Well I guess since you weren't raised by the strictness of the Uchiha's, you would be happy and hyper." Tsunade said.

"That reminds me, what clan is Lynxx from?" I asked.

"Namikaze." Tsunade said.

"She's related to the fourth hokage?!" Sakura was surprised again.

"She's related to Naruto?" I asked.

"Yes, she's his half sister." Tsunade said.

"Minato cheated on Kushina?!" I said angrily.

"No, not really. Before they knew that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto, they had a fight and split up, during that time, Minato was really depressed and drank a lot. A woman who wasn't a ninja, but still cared deeply for the beloved hokage, helped him become happier, and you know what happened. But the woman knew that Minato loved Kushina with all his heart and ordered him to go and apologize to Kushina, then she disappeared. They both didn't know about the baby at the time, and Minato never found out. She lived out in the woods and when the baby came, she was alone. She had a beautiful baby girl and raised her lovingly until she was five, when Madara came and killed the woman, taking the child." Tsunade finished.

"That's horrible." I said, my hand around my mouth.

Sakura nodded, agreeing with me.

"How did Madara get me?" I asked, hesitating a little.

"I can remove the block now." Tsunade said.

"Okay." I nodded. Tsunade then knocked me out.

*About an hour later*

_I woke up and gasped. I was in the woods. I heard giggling and turned around. There was a little girl who looked exactly like me. Itachi and Sasuke were with her. They were playing in front of a fast running creek. Itachi was laughing at the little girl as she stuck her tongue out at him. He picked her up and swung her around while she laughed like crazy. Sasuke got jealous and stuck his lower lip out, pouting. Itachi laughed at Sasuke and set the little girl a little too close to the edge of the water and picked Sasuke up. 'Hey!' I wanted to shout at them as I noticed the current picking the little girl up. 'Look!' I tried to shout, but I couldn't. I ran towards the water and tried to grab the little girl, but she went right through me, going down the river and disappearing, leaving behind a little black ribbon that was once in her hair. When Itachi noticed she was missing, he looked around frantically for her, calling her name. I gasped. Was that my real name? Kurai? I looked back at Itachi who now found the ribbon, part of it flowing in the rapids. He fell to his knees and sobbed, clenching the ribbon in his fist, and pulling Sasuke close to him. The scene faded out and a new one appeared. I was floating alongside the little girl as she floated down the river. It was a surprise the she didn't drown. After awhile, she got caught in some branches, way downstream, and started crying. A man in an orange mask appeared and I tried to hide the little girl, but since I couldn't touch her, all I could do is watch as he picked her up and gently rocked her so she would stop crying. I was surprised at his gentleness. He started walking away and I wanted to follow, but I started to wake up._

_"Andy?"_

_"Andy!"_

_"ANDY! WAKE UP!"_

I woke up, gasping for air. Tsunade and Sakura were hovering over me.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as I sat up.

I started crying and shook my head, laying back down and falling asleep.


End file.
